nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Blutritter
Allgemeines Blutritter sind Angehörige eines Ordens, die sich der Verteidigung von Silbermond oder der Interessen der Blutelfen in anderen Gebieten verschrieben haben. Sie sind das Rückgrat der Blutelfen-Armee. World of Warcraft TCG: Araelun Blutritter sind ausschließlich bei den Blutelfen zu finden. Sie sind vergleichbar mit dem Paladin der Allianz. Allerdings beten sie nicht das Heilige Licht an, sondern eher, wie alle Blutelfen, die Sonne. Rache für ihr Volk beherrscht all ihre Gedanken und niemand sollte denken, dass man sie davon abhalten kann, ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Die Schlacht, die sie für ihr Volk kämpfen, hat gerade erst begonnen. Die Blutritter sind zwar eine Ordensgemeinschaft, doch müssen sie sicherstellen, dass die Brüder und Schwestern stets wachsam und vorbereitet sind. Deswegen werden schon in der ersten Prüfung unfähige Initianten durch den endgültigen Tod aussortiert. Die Loyalität eines Blutritters endet nicht an der Spitze seiner Klinge. Der Orden verlangt mehr von seinen Mitgliedern als schiere Ausbildung und Kampf. Ein wahrer Ritter trägt zu allen Aktivitäten des Ordens etwas bei, selbst zu denen, die nicht offensichtlich Ruhm verheißen. Sie haben geschworen, Quel'Thalas zu verteidigen. Dies ist ein zentraler Teil der Ausbildung. Ihre Feinde sind wild und unbeugsam und einzig die Anstrengungen und die Unterstützung der Verbündeten sind der Garant für die Freiheit eines jeden Bürgers von Silbermond. Quelle der Macht thumb|Wappen der Blutritter Die Blutritter bezogen ihre Kräfte von einem Wesen mit immenser Macht. Der gefangene Naaru M'uru in der geheimen Kammer unter dem Hauptquartier der Blutelfen war ein Geschenk von ihrem geliebten Prinz Kael'thas und seine Kraft war die Grundlage für die Beherrschung des Lichts. Ursprünglich missgönnte der Naaru den Blutrittern seine Macht, also hatten sie einen eigenen Weg gefunden, um sie dennoch zu nutzen. Die Blutritter sollten niemals auf natürlichem Wege über die Kräfte des Lichts gebieten, doch hatten sie sich nicht durch den Willen eines einzelnen, wenn auch mächtigen Wesens, aufhalten lassen. Die Beherrschung der arkanen Mächte hatte ihnen diesen Pfad und diese Fähigkeiten eröffnet, doch nur wenige waren mutig genug, oder verfügten über die Begabung, diese Kräfte auch einzusetzen. Durch die Erweckung der Magie des Naaru M'uru wurde ein Blutritter fähig, die Macht des Wesens für sich zu nutzen. Ausgestattet mit dieser Kraft wurde es ein Leichtes, z. B. gefallene Ordensbrüder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Es gab Stimmen, die behaupteten, dass die Blutritter einen falschen und ungerechten Weg eingeschlagen hatten, doch vieles, was ihnen widerfahren war, war ebenfalls ungerecht. Sollten sie eine solche Gabe einfach wegwerfen? Nie hatte sich jemand beschwert, wenn sie die Kräfte zum Schutze Silbermonds vor seiner weiteren Zerstörung eingesetzt hatten. Nein, sie erhoben erst Einspruch, als sie vor jeglichem Leid sicher waren und sie sich gänzlich ihrer Magieabhängigkeit hingeben konnten. Neue Ziele Nach der Blutritterorden die wahren Absichten Kael'thas erkannt hat und sich der Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne anschlossen, beziehen die Blutritter heute ihre Kraft aus dem von Prophet Velen gereinigten Sonnenbrunnen. Und jetzt, da der Sonnenbrunnen wiederhergestellt ist, richten die Blutritter ihre Energie gen Norden und erproben ihre neue Stärke an einem anderen großen Übel. World of Warcraft TCG: Kreuzfahrerin Farisa Rache für ihr Volk beherrscht alle ihre Gedanken. Niemand sollte deshalb denken, dass man einen Blutritter davon abhalten könnte, seine Ziele zu erreichen. World of Warcraft TCG: Hekto Sternenspitze Macht ist niemals verdient; jene, die sie wollen, nehmen sie sich. Die Worte von Lady Liadrin dienen ihnen dabei als Führer für jede neue Lektion, die das Licht ihnen erteilt. World of Warcraft TCG: Roshen der Eidgebundene Bezeichnungen thumb|Blutwärter des Sonnenzorns Je nach Ausrichtung und Aufgabe tragen die Blutritter verschiedene Bezeichnungen. Dazu gehören: Ränge Mit der Zeit wird ein aufstrebender Blutritter sich einen Platz in den Reihen verdienen. Als erstes muss er jedoch den Umgang und das Meistern des mächtigen Lichts erlernen. Er muss gut vorbereitet sein, um den Spott, die Angst und den Abscheu derer ertragen zu können, die er zu beschützen geschworen hat. So ergeht es denjenigen, die nicht verstehen, welchen Preis es für die große Macht zu zahlen gilt, die die Blutritter beschützt. Doch sie gehen mit erhobenem Haupt und gezückter Klinge voran. Forscherliga-Tenor ACHTUNG: In Cataclysm existieren die Rang-Klassenquests nicht mehr. Es ist daher anzuraten sich ernsthaft zu überlegen ob man sich im Rollenspiel daran orientieren mag. Vor allem da der Wappenrock der Blutritter erst mit der Level 50 Quest in den Schwarzfelstiefen (Dungeon-Quest) vergeben wird, er aber an sich von allen Blutrittern getragen wird sollte man sich im Spiel überlegen wie sehr man sich daran hält. Initiant (ab Stufe 10) Initianten haben schon viel über das Kämpfen und Vergießen von Blut gelernt, doch in ihrem Orden geht es um viel mehr. Die Beherrschung des Lichts erfordert einen klaren Geist und enorme Willenskraft. Ohne diese Eigenschaften ist man nicht mehr wert als ein räudiger Streuner. Als Initiant hat man hart an sich gearbeitet, um die Macht des Lichts zu beherrschen, über die sie dank der Magister verfügen. Man weiß von der Quelle der Fähigkeiten und alles über die Pflichten eines Blutritters. Adept (ab Stufe 20) Mit der zweiten Prüfung wird man um diesen Rang kämpfen. Diese findet unter der Aufsicht von Meister Kelerun Blutpein im nördlichen Teil von Silbermond statt. Sie unterscheidet sich vor allem dadurch von der Ersten, dass den Prüfling keine unliebsamen Überraschungen mehr erwarten. Die Aufgabe ist einfach; man muss sich gegen die vier besten Champions der Blutritter im Kampf beweisen. Viele versuchen sich an dieser Prüfung, doch nur die Wenigsten kehren zurück, um von ihrem Erfolg zu berichten. Die verbleibenden Pflichten sind größtenteils zeremonieller Natur und doch sind sie nicht weniger gefährlich, als der Versuch, mit bloßen Fäusten gegen einen der Champions zu bestehen. Bevor ein frisch gebackener Adept in die Ränge der Blutritter aufgenommen wird, muss er die Materialien beschaffen, die zum Schmieden der besonderen Waffe des Ordens benötigt werden: dem blutgehärteten Ranseur. Man muss sich außerdem das Recht verdienen, die Insignie des Ordens zu tragen. Bei der Gründung des Ordens wurde eine begrenzte Zahl dieser Insignien geschmiedet und verteilt, jeder Adept erbt seine Insignie von einem Veteran. Mit dem Stand eines Adepten der Blutritter ist man dann ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Ordens. Adepten verhalten sich weiterhin vorbildlich, zeigen keine Gnade oder Schwäche, verteidigen unermüdlich ihr Volk und ihre Brüder und verfeinern ihre Beherrschung des Lichts. Ritter (ab Stufe 40) thumb|Aleyah Dawnborn by Todd Lockwood ([[World of Warcraft TCG|TCG)]] Ritter haben die Ausbildung bestanden gehören als vollwertige Mitglieder des Ordens in die Reihen der Blutritter. Ein Adept muss in die Welt hinaus und sich unzähligen Kämpfen stellen um die Erfahrung und Stärke zu sammeln die einen wahren Ritter ausmachen. Ritter können bereits das thalassische Schlachtross reiten, sind aber noch von der Prüfung ausgeschlossen die es ihnen ermöglicht in den Rang eines Meisters aufzusteigen bis sie sich als bereit erwiesen haben. Meister (ab Stufe 60) Innerhalb des Ordens existiert ein eingeschworener Zirkel von Eliterittern. Die Mitglieder des Zirkels repräsentieren die Hingebungsvollsten, Fähigsten und Vertrauenswürdigsten aller Blutritter, allesamt handverlesen und vereidigt durch die Ordensführung. Diese Meister sind leicht an ihrem thalassischen Schlachtross zu erkennen. Jeder Kandidat, der sich um die Aufnahme in diese erlesene Gemeinschaft bewirbt, benötigt einen Fürsprecher aus den Reihen des Zirkels und muss seine Hingabe für die zentralen Grundsätze des Ordens unter Beweis stellen. Ein Meister der Blutritter besitzt unglaubliche Fähigkeiten, das Licht auf eine Art zu nutzen und zu formen, wie es die so genannten anderen 'Paladine' nie verstehen werden. Das hält die menschlichen Paladine jedoch nicht davon ab, die Blutritter dafür zu ächten, wie sie das wahre Potential des Lichts entfesseln. Doch mit Blutrittern spielt man keine Spielchen… Ritterfürst Der Ritterfürst untersteht im Range nur der Matriarchin selbst. Quellenangabe Kategorie:Klasse: Paladin Kategorie:Blutritter NSC Kategorie:Volk: Blutelfen